HE TRATADO
by dulcejazz125
Summary: Prefiero que creas lo que te he dicho y te mantengas alejada de mí, no quiero que descubras la verdad... No quiero que Itachi la descubra, porque ¿Cómo le explicaría que estoy enamorado de ti? Y si mis padres se enteran ¿Cómo les explicaría a mis padres que estoy enamorado de la novia de mi hermano?


**HE TRATADO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para mis locas historia.

**N/A:** La canción es PATIENCE de Guns N' Roses. La letra _cursiva _son pensamientos y **esta** son recuerdos. (Nos vemos al terminar el capítulo n.n/)

**CAPITULO 1:** ELLA

Vertí una lágrima porque te estoy extrañando

Aún estoy bien para sonreír

Chica, ahora pienso en tí todos los días

Hubo un tiempo en que no estaba seguro

Pero pusiste mi mente a gusto

No hay duda

Tú estás en mi corazón ahora.

Estoy sentado en el muelle viéndola jugar, ríe a carcajadas y corre de un lado para otro, juega con el agua del lago y de vez en cuando se sumerge en ella. Trae su cabello suelto, le ha crecido, ahora le llega hasta su cadera, su cuerpo se ha definido mejor... Tiene su cintura estrecha, piernas largas y torneadas, las facciones de su rostro son más finas y definidas. Sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda siguen estando llenos de vida, el traje de baño deja ver su suave y blanca piel... Simple y sencillamente ella es hermosa.

Sigue jugando alegremente con los demás, las demás chicas se unen a ella, todos juegan y se avientan agua. Se están divirtiendo y ella también disfruta estar con ellos, me acuesto en el muelle, mis pies tocan el agua. Suspiro y cierto los ojos, aun los escucho reír y gritar pero la risa de ella se queda grabada en mi mente, de inmediato su imagen se me viene a la cabeza y sonrió como un tonto.

Vuelvo a suspirar y me levanto, mejor me meteré al agua para dejar de pensar todas esas cosas, fijo mi vista en los chicos de nuevo pero ya no está, ha desaparecido. De seguro se fue por ahí o fue a la cabaña, estamos de vacaciones en las montañas y el bosque, donde mis padres son dueños de una cabaña, el lago está cerca y hemos decidido pasar el día aquí. Hemos llegado ayer, después de doce horas de viajar en auto, venimos desde Tokio... A Konoha, así se llama el pueblo que esta como a media hora de este lugar.

-Hola Sasuke-

Me tenso al escuchar su voz, miro de reojo y noto que está sentada a mi lado, trae una playera blanca encima de su traje de baño rosa, sus piernas están desnudas y tocan el agua, finjo ver al frente y no prestarle atención.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de la forma más fría que puedo. Puedo escuchar una leve risa provenir de ella.

-¿Porque no te unes a nosotros?- escucho una ligera preocupación en su voz.

-Porque tu estas con ellos- creo que se me ha pasado la mano pero es lo mejor.

-¿Porque me odias?- su voz se oye triste, siento una opresión en mi pecho al oírla así -Antes solíamos llevarnos bien... ¿Que hice mal para que me odies tanto?- está a punto de llorar.

-Las personas cambian Sakura... Y cuando yo cambie me di cuenta de que resultaste ser una verdadera molestia- observo los arboles meneándose por el suave aire, veo hacia la nada intentando mantenerme igual de frio - ¿De verdad quieres saber porque te odio?- me giro para verla a los ojos, los tiene cristalinos y lucha por no llorar, asiente con la cabeza ante mi pregunta.

-Te odio porque Itachi te prefiere a ti, porque por su estúpida relación y tú lo alejaron de mí. Se olvidó de su hermano menor para siempre estar al pendiente de ti... Por eso te odio-

-¿Porque te quite el amor de tu hermano?- murmura y se quiebra, comienza a llorar desesperadamente. La opresión de mi pecho de hace más fuerte y un nudo en mi garganta me impide pasar saliva

-Exacto Sakura- sigue llorando, trata de calmarse pero no le resulta y el que yo la esté mirando no ayuda en mucho - Siempre has sido una molestia-

Me levanto, me pongo mis sandalias y salgo de ahí dejándola. Camino hacia la casa y en el camino me encuentro a Itachi, sonrió ladinamente al saber que va en busca de Sakura y se me armara en grande cuando le diga que la he hecho llorar. Él me sonríe amable y sigue su camino, camino a grandes zancadas y llego a la casa, atravieso la sala y subo las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto.

Caigo sobre mi cama y miro al techo, suspiro amargamente, ahora si se me ha pasado la mano con ella... Itachi me matara. La explicación que le he dado a Sakura es bastante absurda, me he escuchado como un niño chiquito que reclama el amor de hermano mayor... Pero era eso o decirle la verdad... Aunque pensándolo bien, debería haberle dicho la verdad y así se alejaba de una vez por todas, o se me armaba más en grande el regaño de Itachi o me odiaría. La cabeza me duele de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, tomo una almohada y la pongo sobre mi cara, espero que algún día me perdones todo lo que te he hecho pasar Sakura.

Prefiero que creas lo que te he dicho y te mantengas alejada de mí, no quiero que descubras la verdad... No quiero que Itachi la descubra, porque ¿Cómo le explicaría que estoy enamorado de ti? Y si mis padres se enteran ¿Cómo les explicaría a mis padres que estoy enamorado de la novia de mi hermano?

** He estado caminando en las calles de noche

Sólo tratando de tomarlo bien,

Difícil de ver con tantos alrededor,

Tú sabes que no me gusta

Estar parado en la multitud,

Y las calles no cambian

Pero, nena el nombre

No tengo tiempo para el juego

Porque te necesito…

Hola jaja ya se que esta corto pero la idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza desde cuando y no sabia como escribirlo y cuando por fin lo supe me salio eso jaja mmmm perdonen si hay falta de ortografía y demás cosas. Acepto criticas contructivas jeje o cualquier comentario que no se ofensivo. Saludos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

N/A: Para los que leen mi otro fic: DESEO ESTAR A TU LADO ya se que se estarán diciendo que todavía no voy ni a la mitad del otro y ya subi otra historia jajaja pero de veras que tenia ganas de escribir esta jaja y bueno les juro que ya tengo acabado el capitulo de DESEO ESTAR A TU LADO pero a penas me a dado tiempo se corregir y subir este jaja prometo que mañana en la tarde subo el capitulo de DESEO ESTAR A TU LADO nada mas le hare unos arreglos y ya jaja


End file.
